Syrena Mare
Yuki is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is famous for her usage of Crystal Magic, as well as for her beauty. She is often a model for the Sorcerer Magazine. She is a good Swimmer and a good Artist. She is a temporary Member of Team Natsu and a Member of Team Crystal with Sam Sapphire. Yuki also called Crystal-hime or Blue Sorceress, is the Princess from Mare. 'Appearance' Yuki is a slim young woman who has long, blonde hair and large crystal blue eyes and long eyelashes. Her Hair reaches down to the middle of her back, two long strands of hair frame her face, which is soft in shape with full lips. Her Body is slim but at the same time sporty with breasts, a curvy, voluptuous body and ample hips. Her measurements are Bust: 91 cm; Waist: 59 cm; Hip: 88 cm (37in, 23in, 36in). Yuki's fingernails, while usually shown to be cut back and uncolored, are sometimes kept long and adorned by nail polish of different colors. She really looks like her mother. She also loves to hear Music and sing in the Guild. Maybe she gets the Headphones from her brother. Her blue Fairy Tail Stamp is located on her stomach. Yuki is widely known for her strength and beauty. Master Bob from Blue Pegasus says often that she would be a good member of his guild: Pretty and strong. Yuki often wears jewellery. Usually something with crystals and in her hair she wears sometimes a crystal. Since she can use Crystal Magic she has a special connection to her crystals. At this time you see her often with these jewelery. Her Crystals are blue or aquamarin. Additionally, Yuki does not consistently wear the same outfit. But you see her often with a bag and her sword. Sometimes you can see Snowflakes, because of her Name: Yuki--> Snow. 'Personality' Yuki is a kind but strictly person. She is good in making friends and has no problem to speak to other people. Yuki is a Mage with conviction, and her personality is strongly influenced by the experiences of her childhood and the subsequent handling of her friends. Since her encounter with Ivan she vowed not to become a cold-hearted mage who fights only for his mission, but she will stand up for her friends and her Guild. Yuki's big goal is, later to become Master. She gives everything over again when she comes to her goal a little bit closer. Yuki has a special gift. All people who meet her, have a short time to be fully trust her. One reason for this could be that Yuki could understand the pain of other very well, because of her own childhood. So Yuki has managed to make friends for life. For Yuki, who had no real friends in her childhood, because of the hard childhood in the laboratory, are friendships very important. In addition to her great desire, later to become Master, they are another driving force for her efforts. Yuki stands up for what she promises and is even willing to risk her life to fighting for her beliefs on the line. She is a clever and kind person. Aside from her interest in crystal-research and make friends, she also likes swimming, drawing and drinking with Cana. Her favorite colors are blue, white and black. Yuki shows her talent to play guitar in the guild. According to others in the guild Yuki is "cool, strong and beautiful". Yuki's Edolas counterpart says that Yuki is scary and strong, but kind at the same time. She can be really girly and liked sweet things and cute clothes. Yuki is also very determined to protect her comrades. She has no problem standing up to fight, taking damage and running straight into danger for the sake of her friends and guild. She is also very intelligent and in a very good strategist. She has a special connection to the Water, she can transform Water into crystals, so it looks like that she controlled the Water. Yuki swims very well and can't really without water. That brings her the Name "Goddess of Water". 'History' Yuki hasn't much Memorys about her Childhood. As a kid she was kidnaped by some Mages. They brought Yuki to a Experiment laboratory. She was often hit and not really a good guinea pigs. For fear of doing something wrong, she can't use magic. And the experiments should prove how dangerous little mages are if they have not had their powers under control. It was an underground organization called "Black Diamond". They want that the ordinary people unite and destroy the mage. They tried out the most gruesome torture methods to the children so that they attacked with magic and thus proved that they're dangerous. But Yuki could not use her magic. When she was a little older and still couldn't use magic, the scientists wanted to do more experiments with her. But these all failed. Something in Yuki prevent that she can use Magic. It had been four years since the scientists locked Yuki in the basement, because she was to use for nothing. Yuki was always alone and afraid. She was afraid of the darkness, which spread in the basement. Some time Yuki managed to escape. As one of Black Diamond guild members just not paying attention to her, Yuki just ran away. She was young and had no idea where she was. When Samy had not found her at this time, she would be dead . Samy brought her to Fairy Tail. Only it was not clear to which family she belongs to, but Makarov adopt Yuki and carres for her like a father. Laxus was the love big brother. But after some time he changed and moved away from her. Reason was that Yuki couldn't still use magic, and therefore she was a very weak member of Fairy Tail. Laxus did not like that. Samy and Yuki were now become very good friends, which telling everything to eachother. He was the first person she told everything about the experience at Raven Tail and like a switch, Yuki's hand began to glow. When she moved her hand, crystals appears as a trail behind her hand. From then on, Yuki could use crystal magic. She worked hard and quickly became an S-class mage. 'Magic and Abilities' Crystal Magic 'is a Caster-Type Magic that utilizes the element of crystal. Crystal Magic allows the user to manipulate or create the element of crytal. Little is known about Crystal Magic, as there have only been a few spells used so far. *'Crystal Protect The User creates little Crystals, which protect the user. *'Crystal Hexagonal Pillar' The user creates with this Spell around six pillars of crystal to the enemy to hold it in a certain area. *'Crystal Wall Eighth Formation' This spell allows the user to encase a large area in crystals, thus everything within it is going to crystals. *'Crystal Prison' To activate these Spell six little Crystals must place in a large area. When the user activate these Spell the Crystals goes together to a big Prison. These Spell is very extravagant Crystal-Make: A form of Molding Magic that allows the user to create crystals at his will and to shape it into objects. Crystal-Make is known as an extremely versatile form of Magic, coming in useful both in battle, for offensive and defensive purposes, and outside of it. Specializing in it and having been practicing it for years, Yuki possesses extreme mastery over it, being capable of creating countless amounts of objects for a multitude of uses. Yuki creates no specific things, only what comes to her mind. But she loves: *'Crystal-Make: Crystal Dragon' The User creates a crystal Dragon, which protect the user or attack the enemy. *'Crystal-Make:Crystal Weel' The user creates a Weel with which the user is much faster. *'Crystal-Make: Crystal Star '''With this Spell the user creates a Star out of Crystals and can Attack an enemy. *'Crystal-Make: Prison With this Spell the user can create a Prison to catch his enemy. The user can destroy the Prison and everthing in this splitt into million parts '''Unison Raid : A spell which allows two Mages to unite their Magic into a single, combined and stronger attack. This is, apparently, a highly advanced form of Magic, with many priests having wasted their entire lives trying to achieve it, without success. Master Strategist: While not a Magical ability, Yuki has shown herself to be highly intellectual as she was able to memorize all the abilities of the participants, along with their fighting styles and patterns, and then run countless battle scenarios to come up with the most appropriate strategy for her guild, making at seems as if she was predicting the future. Immense Magic Power: '''As an S-Class Mage of the Fairy Tail Guild, Yuki possesses an enormous amount of Magic Power. '''Enhanced Strength: Yuki was shown capable of easily breaking a large table in two with a simple downward movement of her hand placed vertically, even without the aid of Magic. 'Equipment' *''' Tenshi no mizunoken:' Yuki's '' 'Sword. It has the attribute to chane into water. So it looks more like a whip. *'''Magic Headphones: Sometimes she get the Headphones from her brother. *'Gale-Force Reading Glasses:' Yuki, being an avid reader, possesses a pair of enchanted reading glasses, allowing her to read at an extremely accelerated rate. *'Light Pen:' Yuki, possesses this pen which allows her to write and rewrite runes or draw a picture. 'Weaknesses' *'Darkness: '''Yuki is very afraid in the darkness and can not think clearly when it is too dark *'Close combat:' Yuki tries to hold their opponents in more distance to attack from afar. Therefore, she is often not very good in close combats *'Slow:' The Maker-MAgic is often not very fast, so Yuki need more time to create things. After the secound origin release from Ultear, she is faster in creating crystal-objects. 'Timeline' '''January X767:' Yuki was born *'X768:' Yuki was taken by Ivan *'X769: '''Yuki grows up *'X770:' Yuki grows up *'X771: ' Ivan try the first experiment with Yuki *'X772:' Yuki was in the Basement More Experiments *'X776: ' Yuki's escape Yuki was found by Samy *'X777:' Yuki can activate her Magic the first time Yuki goes with Samy on her first Mission *'X779:' Yuki become S-Class Mage (13 years old) 'Trivia''' Category:Fairy Tail Category:Characters Category:S-Class Mage Category:Female